


His Soulmate

by MrsLolita



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Bad Decisions, Emotions, F/M, Gen, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLolita/pseuds/MrsLolita
Summary: Sometimes, he felt like she knew him better than he did himself. Perhaps because she was his soulmate, even if she was denying it.





	His Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xaveri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/gifts).
  * Translation into Magyar available: [Az Én Őrangyalom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774138) by [Xaveri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/pseuds/Xaveri)



> This is actually the part two of my one-shot called « My Guardian Angel ». But since it’s only a different point of view and not a real new content, you aren’t obligated to read the first part to understand this one.

Edward didn’t know why he took this idea of a wedding so far. He didn’t even loved Donna, just the kids. He lost himself in his role and asked her to marry him a night. It’s a decision that he is now regretting. It was a mistake. He knew it was a good cover for him. Theodore Forrester, bounty hunter and married to a widow of two kids. Who would think it was just a facade ? It was the perfect story to blend in in the society. Nobody would expect him to be, in reality, an assassin. But not everyone was blinded by his false story. Anita wasn’t. It surprised him to see her come to the wedding, enough to almost let it slip in front of her. Fortunately, he had been able to mask his emotions quickly. He was very good at this, too good for Anita’s liking. He knew how fast she could get pissed when he was hiding things from her. He loved making her angry, it was one of the only times where he could see the old Anita. The Anita who wasn’t so deeply involved with the monsters. It seemed so far ago. He missed the time where he entered her house when she wasn’t home yet, brewing coffee for her return.

Now, she spent more of her time at the Circus or with her beasts. And he was too busy playing the perfect husband to fly to Saint-Louis. The last time he saw her, they were in Ireland to solve a crime. But even there, they weren’t really together. She wasn’t the only one to blame, he had his fault too. Seeing his old « friend » again was a surprise, and it have been a distraction. The case was over before he and Anita could do anything. And here they were now, the groom and his « groomsman ». He really did miss the old time. He hesitated to invite her, he had to admit, knowing her thoughts about Donna and him and how she was reluctant of letting him be a part of this family. But Donna grew impatient and send the letter herself. Perhaps she wanted to make Anita jealous since she was still thinking than the both of us had an romantical relationship in the past. He was hoping, weirdly, that she wouldn’t come. He didn’t knew why, and he didn’t understood why, but still. So when she appeared that day, dressed in a long black dress, he also didn’t understood why she seemed much more appealing in his eyes than Donna was in her white dress.

The ceremony was quick, fortunately. But Edward felt a new invisible weight on his shoulders when it was over. Now, he definitely couldn’t go back, not without destroying Donna and the children. By knowing that, he finally realized why Anita was so against this wedding in the first place. She knew before him that he would realize to late the consequences of his action. Sometimes, he felt like she knew him better than he did himself. Perhaps because she was his soulmate, even if she was denying it. If he had listened to her, he wouldn’t be here, in a suit too white for hiw own good, being forced to smile when he really didn’t wanted to. Anita wasn’t even with him to help him get through this, and he couldn’t go looking for her. It would make Donna definitely angry, and he didn’t wanted to make a show today, not with all these people around. It would be annoying. So Edward stayed where he was, not noticing the black haired woman crying in the back of the room, nor noticing when she leaved.

———

— **« She was crying, you know. »**  
Edward looked up from suitcase, finding Peter in front of him. He heard him before he opened his mouth, but wasn’t expecting him to come and talk to him. A rapid glance around him and Edward was letting Ted’s face disappear, replacing it by his own empty face.  
— **« Your mother ? »**  
— **« No, Anita. »** responded the young man, before leaving.  
With these words, Edward felt his chest hurt, and he still didn’t understood why.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me time, but I finally did it ! Now here’s some details that I wanted to say to you, guys. Firstly, the fact that this story isn’t at the first person like the previous one was wanted. I think we still don’t know enough about Edward yet, even after all this time, to really know what goes on inside his head and what he would be thinking etc. So I decided to write his point of view at the third person. Secondly, I wanted his feelings to be really « mysterious » for himself because I don’t think he do know what love is so I feel like of he was in love with someone, he wouldn’t understand it, or not directly at least. And, thirdly, I’m sorry if there’s a lot of grammatical mistakes in the text. I still hope you liked to read it !


End file.
